bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Utakata Kotsoku
Utakata is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and Lieutenant of Division Seven. Appearance Utakata is 5'10" tall and weights 179lbs. He is a caucasian male with long black hair that hangs over his left eye. He has lively green eyes and sharp teeth. He isn't very muscular, but he isn't skinny either. He has a tattoo of the Kuchiki Family Crest that is about the size of a silver dollar on the left side of his neck. His left leg is a auto-mail prosthetic one. Personality He is extremely silly, in and out of battle. He keeps a happy go-lucky attitude on most of the time, and only gets serious whenever his or his friends lives are serious danger. He is very blunt, sometimes to a point of rudeness. He is very loyal to his friends and allies, and would do anything to help them out. He flirts with nearly every woman in the Seireitei (And Hueco Mundo for that matter) and has no sense of commitment. Likes Cigarettes,Food,Women,Long walks on the beach. Dislikes Feral Arrancar,Sand,The Cold. History Utakata was born in the slums of Rukongai to Hinna Kotsoku. His father, Satoshi Kuchiki, had an affair with Hinna, who was his maid at the time of his conception and threw Hinna out after she became pregnant. When Utakata was 7 months old, his mother gave him to an orphanage, where he was adopted by the owner. It is assumed she died later on due to starvation. Utakata grew up in the orphanage with his half brother, Cameron Kuchiki, and fellow orphans Han Kemmaru and Yugito Mero. When Utakata was 112 years old, he and his brother Cameron found dead Shinigami outside of Rukongai and took their Asauchi as their own. 28 years later, Cameron went missing and Utakata was devastated. 2 years after Cameron went missing, a servant of the Kuchiki family came and told Utakata that Cameron was his half-blood brother and that Cameron was training to become a Shinigami and evetually the Head of the Kuchiki Clan. Since that day, Utakata trained until he could awaken his Zanpakuto without help from the Gotei 13. 200 years later, Cameron returned to explain his situation to his siblings. Utakata vowed to surpass Cameron in strength, without become a Shinigami and a rivalry was started. 35 years later, he applied for Squad Six in hopes of meeting Cameron as his Captain. When hearing that Cameron had been killed, he broke down and vowed to kill the Arrancar that murdered him. He joined Division Seven as the Forth Seat and eventually made his way up to Third Seat. When Lieutenant Rathan Zerif died, Utakata was chosen by Lorcian Kobayashi to take his place as Lieutenant of Division Seven. Powers and Abilities Extremely Quick: Utakata is able to use Shunpo and as a Lieutenant, is very agile and quick. Expert Tactician: Utakata has shown to be able to quickly devise strategies in battle, and can decipher others strategies and fighting styles with ease. His memory is photogenic, and he claims to know every Shinigami in the Seireitei. Skilled Close-Combat: As a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, he is skilled in Kendo, although he prefers to use Hakuda. His Hakuda abilities are some of the weakest in Seireitei, but he is able to use an efficient and unpredictable fighting style that involves spinning and kicking. Skilled Kido: As a Lieutenant of the Gotei 13, he is able to use basic and slightly advanced forms of Kido, but has never been shown using it. Zanpakutō Inner World Honotsume's inner world is a feudal age Japanese mountain village, with old looking Japanese buildings and market stands lining the gravel road that leads up the mountain to a crimson pagoda with golden tile roves. Inside the pagoda, there is a staircase that leads to the top of the mountain, which is actually a grassy plateau. Honotsume (炎爪 Honō Tsume: Literally "Flame Claw") Honotsume is a ranged, fire based Zanpakuto that uses two fires to heal and attack respectively. Release command: Ignite, Honotsume! Kurohono Kurohono is a black flame that inflicts (temporarily) unhealable burns to the receiver of the attacks that are formed out if it. I can manipulate Kurohono into multiple forms (EA. Fireballs,Flamethrowers,etc) and use it to envelope my arms/leg and enhance the power of my Hakuda attacks. Shirohono Shirohono is a pale white fire that I can use to heal my allies (Or enemies? Whoever is on the receiving end really.). There is a 3 turn cooldown between switching my fires. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Kuchiki Clan